1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to robots and more specifically to end effectors for positioning components which permit the component to be released and the end effector to be moved away without requiring any motion of the robot arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art end effectors required some motion of the robot arm in order to withdraw the end effector from contact with the components being placed. In many robots this withdrawal motion might include unwanted lateral or rotary motions. These motions could cause unintentional displacement of the components being placed.